Yes!
by Johanna-002
Summary: She said yes! and I said wow! She said when and I said how about right now. Love can't wait, then I asked if she believed in fate And she said yes!- Chad Brock. One-Shot, Song fic, Please Review!


**Title: Yes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

Melinda Warner, thirty-two year old Medical Examiner walked into the squad room, envelopes in her hand.

"Hey Doc," Elliot greeted with a smile. He was helplessly in love with the stunning brunet beauty, but she sadly didn't share the same feelings.

Melinda smiled taking a seat on Brian Cassidy's desk, "Hello Elliot, how are you guys doing?" she asked pulling a file from her purse.

"Fine," Olivia answered glaring at Elliot. He acted like such an asshole when ever Melinda was around.

"So what brings you here?" Munch asked. "We haven't needed your services lately."

**_She moved into my old apartment  
>That's how we got this whole thing started<br>She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me  
>I told her that I'd come and get it<br>How could I know in just a minute  
>That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny<em>**

Melinda held up the envelopes. "I just moved in to a new place, and the guy who lived there before hadn't changed his address yet so I called him and told him to meet me here so I could give him his mail. He could be a rapist or serial killer for all I know, and I didn't really want to be alone with him."

Munch nodded and a comfortable silence fell over the crowd.

A tall African-American male walked into the squad room. He was dressed in a black shirt and black pants, gun holsters around his body and a badge hanging around his neck. Elliot growled when he saw the intruder. Odafin Tutuola, Narcotics.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked standing, Olivia, Munch and Cassidy taking a stand as well.

Fin rolled his hazel eyes. "Not here for you panty cops, I'm meeting someone. Melinda Warner, ring a bell?" he asked. Sighing, Olivia, John and Cassidy sat back down.

Melinda stood up and smiled. God he was gorgeous! "I'm Melinda." Fin turned to her with a rough expression but soon let his face soften as he looked her up and down. She really had it going on.

**_Ohhhh how we sat there talking just like we were old friends  
>Ohhhh then I asked her can I see you again<em>**  
><strong><em>She said yes! and I said wow!<br>She said when and I said how about right now  
>Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate<br>And she said yes_**

He held out his hand and Melinda gladly accepted. "Fin"

Melinda smiled, completely mesmerized by his eyes. "Hi." The two just stood there gazing into each other's eyes, their hands clinging to one another.

Elliot coughed breaking the two out of their trance. Melinda blushed and handed Fin his mail.

The Narcotics detective gladly accepted, taking the chance to brush his hand across hers once more. "So, Melinda… Um, how are you connected to SVU? You weren't a victim were you?"

Melinda shook her head. "No, no. I'm a Medical Examiner."

Fin eyes widened. "A Medical Examiner? Wow, so do you like it- that profession?"

"Love it, so what about you?" She asked crossing her arms. "You work narcotics, right? Have we ever-"

"Now way," Fin cut off smiling. "I would have definitely remembered meeting a woman as beautiful as you."

Melinda blushed. "I doubt you would be hard to forget as well."

Fin chuckled, "Well, if you are not to busy do you think maybe I could take you out sometime?" he asked hopeful.

"Sorry," Elliot cut in putting his arm around her.

Melinda stepped on his foot. "Elliot I swear to God if you don't let go of me." She pushed him away and smiled at Fin once more. "I'm perfectly single and would love to go out sometime." She said trying to clear up the confusion.

"Great!"

"What day did you have in mind?" Melinda asked grabbing a sticky note and jotting down her number.

Fin smiled as he looked over the digits. "I'm on my break right now, would you mind accompanying me to lunch?"

"I'd be honored," Melinda grinned. The two walked out hand in hand, all eyes now on the pissed off Elliot Stabler.

The conversation lingered on through the halls as Elliot disappeared into the cribs.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Melinda?"

The Medical Examiner blushed, tightening her hold on his hand. "I do now."

**_The days flew by just like a fast train  
>And nothing else has been on my brain<br>Except the thought of how she makes me the man I wanna be  
>She's the one I long for a million reasons<br>Loving her is just like breathing  
>It's easy and it's obvious she was made for me<em>**

It had been almost two years since that wonderful day in the squad room. Fin and Melinda had been connected at the hip ever since.

They hung out every day after work and Melinda had even gotten the special privilege of meting Fin's son Ken, the same had even applied for Melinda's daughter, Sophia. The kids were super close, and just the sisterly-and-brotherly love that they shared strengthened the relationship Fin and Melinda had.

They loved each other, and there was nothing they wanted more than to spend the rest of their life with one another.

Melinda took Fin's hand into hers and began tracing hearts over his palm. Fin smiled at her actions. He brought her other hand up to his lips and softly kissed her fingers. "Melinda,"

"Yes?" Melinda asked her heart mesmerized by his every touch.

"Melinda, I love you, and I love Sophia and I want to make what we have permanent." He paused, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, black, velvet box. "Melinda, honey, will you marry me?"

Melinda's eyes watered with tears as she looked to the small simple diamond band. Fin frowned at her silence. "I know the rings not mu-"

"Yes!"

Fin looked confused. "Yes, what?" Melinda had tears falling from her eyes as she leaned over and kissed him. Pulling back she smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Yes I'll marry you." Fin grinned as he slipped the ring on to her hand. "And just F.Y.I- I love my ring." She said smiling down at it.

**_Ohhh then it happened one night looking in her eyes  
>Ohhh when I popped the question much to my sur-prize<em>**  
><strong><em>She said yes! and I said wow!<br>She said when and I said how about right now  
>Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate<br>And she said yes_**  
><strong><em>So we called a preacher, family and friends<br>And nothing's been the same since… _**

A year, Fin and Melinda have been married a year and couldn't be happier… well, that was until they found out Melinda was pregnant- with twins!

Thirty five year old Melinda Tutuola grinned as she felt to big strong arms tighten their grip on her. Lying in bed, she buried herself deeper into the covers. She giggled as she felt his hand make circular motions across her swollen abdomen, placing light, feathery kisses on her neck.

"Now this is what I call a proper way to start the day." She laughed rolling over, lying on her back. Fin chuckled as he leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet, tender kiss, he softly caressed her belly, thumbing her belly button. They only broke the kiss when a ripple washed over her stomach.

"Well good morning to you too sweetie pies," Fin greeted, talking to their unborn daughters. "I can't wait to see you. I love you baby girls."

Melinda smiled at the conversation. Though the girls weren't here yet they were talking. Melinda could feel them kicking and took it as their way of communicating. "I understand you're hungry Lilly, but I really don't want to get it up." Melinda joked rubbing the left side of her stomach where baby B, or Lilly as they called her, lied.

Fin smiled lightly kissing the right side of her stretched stomach. "Are you hungry too Bray lee?" The baby kicked and Fin laughed kissing Melinda's stomach once more.

"I love you Melinda,"

Melinda smiled, capturing his lips in a small, tender kiss. "I love you too, Fin."

**A/N: Please review!**

**The song is 'Yes!' by Chad Brock. I thought this song was so beautiful and I've been listening to it all day. I couldn't help but think of the melody and the lyrics… I just feel in love. I feel asleep after completing some of my AP English homework and I dreamt about a Felinda story using this song. I loved the idea and I hope you enjoyed it as well.**

**Thank you guys so much for your condolences. My sister is doing so much better. Today she, her friend and her friend's mother went up to the school and tried to raise money to help Kimberly's mother pay for the funeral. Well they did it- cleared all our predicaments out of the water! They raised over $700, I am so proud of them! **

**Funeral is this Thursday and Friday is the principles. I have good news! **

**The four year old is fine! No brain injury, just a little banged up. He is believed to make a full recovery- Medically wise- considering his mother, father and brother are gone. With everyone in our MISD family talking about it, I believe things were stretched more than they should have. According to Fox 4 News he's in stable/good/excellent condition. The family had run into the back of an 18wheeler. Mrs. Eason died on scene, Mr. Eason and the baby died at the hospital and like I said the 4year old is expected to make a full recovery.**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
